


Fishing for Compliments

by gatoradeeh7x3



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon-typical language, Gen, Misunderstandings, he has good intentions, just horrible execution, sanji just wants to be complimented on his cooking, zoro is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatoradeeh7x3/pseuds/gatoradeeh7x3
Summary: Sanji hatches a plan to force Zoro to compliment his food. It was foolproof, he thought.He didn't realize what kind of fool he was dealing with.





	Fishing for Compliments

The cook stewed in his kitchen, plotting as he prepared dinner.

 

He had hatched a plan to force that swordsman to admit just how delicious his cooking really was.

 

Sanji laughed villainously as he pictured that idiot’s face after he realized whose cooking he had _really_ complimented.

 

It was foolproof.

  
~~~

 

Zoro was napping on the deck of the ship when someone nudged him in the side.

 

He woke and blearily rubbed his eyes, only to see some dumbass balancing a platter. He grunted then turned over, fully planning on returning to his sweet dreams.

 

“Hey!” Sanji yelled. “Don’t just ignore me! I brought you food.”

 

Hmm. That was mildly interesting enough to get the swordsman to crack open an eye. It wasn’t often that Zoro was waited on by that perverted cook who was obviously biased towards the women on the crew.

 

Even more interestingly, the food looked untouched. Zoro scoffed. “Let me guess. Nami and Robin didn’t want to eat your shitty cooking and you’re using me as a human vacuum now that Luffy’s gone.” Their captain had embarked on some side-mission with Usopp.

 

“One, _shut up_. Two, this isn’t my cooking. I bought it at this shady vendor on the last island we stopped at.”

 

“And you want me to try it why?”

 

“In the hopes that it’s poisoned and you die, idiot swordsman!”

 

“You trying to pick a fight, dimwit?” By now, Zoro is standing and the two glare at each other, fuming. Finally, Sanji looks away. He reminds himself why he’s here.

 

“Just try it, okay? I’m not hungry.” The cook puts the food on a nearby table and backs away in a gesture of peace.

 

Zoro is still suspicious, but he picks up the platter. On it is what looks to be a beef stir-fry which he brings to his face and sniffs. Smells safe enough.

 

It isn’t until Zoro takes a bite that he really lets his guard down. It was absolutely delicious. The fragrant rice mixed with the ginger and the delicious, juicy beef… it was as good, if not better than the cook’s usual cooking.

 

And there was the problem. The cook stood a few meters away, watching carefully as Zoro took the first bite from the plate. His face was neutral, but the swordsman knew him well enough to sense the anxiety underneath his exterior as he waited for a review.

 

If Zoro were to express his true feelings for the meal he just experienced, the cook would be pouting all day. He’d be so upset at the prospect of a better cook out there somewhere that he’d probably be picking fights and snapping at everyone who even looked in his direction. It was in everyone’s best interests that Zoro lied. It took all his considerable strength to set down his spoon and stop himself from devouring the entire plate. 

 

“Ugh,” he grumbles, feigning displeasure. “Waste of berries. You should go back and tell that vendor they ripped you off.”

 

“What.” Sanji’s eyes widen and he suddenly lunges forward, grabbing the plate out of his hand and shoveling a bite into his mouth. “What’s wrong with it?” he wails.

 

Weird. That wasn’t the reaction the swordsman expected. Maybe he wasn’t clear enough. “Everything’s wrong. Go make me a drink to wash that down.”

 

“I’m not making you anything, you freakin’ mosshead. Go get it yourself!” And with that, Sanji stalks off to the kitchen, muttering profanities underneath his breath.

 

Zoro just shrugs and goes back to sleep, utterly clueless about the fact that he’d just insulted the cook he’d been hoping to defend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
